


Endlessly

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [14]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Endlessly-The Cab (Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Endlessly

**Author's Note:**

> Endlessly-The Cab (Pandora)

Jazz smiles as he watches Prowl staring at the chess hologame. Prowl glances up at Jazz, frown on his face. 

“How did you come to creating a stalemate?” Prowl asks, shaking his helm. 

“Dancing around one another,” Jazz chirps and takes Prowl’s white servo. “Kinda what we’ve been doing.”

“What do you mean?”

“I know you think that I just like ya ‘cuz no one else does,” Jazz sighs. “I really do like ya fer ya. I might not be what you want as a bondmate but I’m willing to try and be yer perfect bonded.”

“Jazz,” Prowl says. “I have a perfect bondmate already. I met him when I joined the Autobots.”

“Oh, well, who is it?”

“His name is,” Prowl smiles, “Jazz.”


End file.
